


To Glaze l'Cie

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Final Fantasy [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, CFNM, CMNF, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Orgasm, Spa Treatments, Undressing, glass dildo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soldiers of Cocoon introduce Oerba Yun Fang to a new spa treatment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Glaze l'Cie

“So, I am to be executed?” She had said.

“No,” Lt. Col. Yaag Rosch responded, shaking his head. “Given the nature of your offences and relative lack of resistance to arrest, it has been decided - with Colonel Nabaat’s support, of course - that your punishment is to be of a different sort.”

His statement should have sounded ominous, but even then the Oerban l’Cie’s impression of her situation was that she was benefiting from a favorable ruling. Sure, the actual sentence was to (quite successfully) humiliate her and irreversibly condemn her to a station in life devoid of rights, but it could not be denied that the cushy nature of it made the pill easier to swallow. Her serving chamber was a converted spa, housing as many lotions and luxury beds as manacles and chains. The continuously flowing water between the blue tinted glass walls had a calming effect on her and, seemingly, her guards. She knew Eden natives would be hired on as staff, tasked with grooming her and tending to her needs. It would not be difficult adjustment to make at all.

Some inconvenience was acceptable. She had been a fugitive charged with pretty heinous crimes; a little debauchery trumped capital punishment in her aged eyes. And they were quite cordial about it, giving her the option to refuse to be penetrated or an active participant. Not all of the time, granted, and her status as their five-foot-nine cum receptacle was non-negotiable, but there were worse fates than being ejaculated onto by scores of men a few times a day. Senior officers, like Rosch, always took her pussy, adding some internal gifts to the layers of goo her body was plastered with. He, in particular, took it nice and slow, softly squeezing her thighs and brushing her clit, taking great pleasure in making her squirm. He had a habit of backing out until only his crown was embedded inside her folds and stroking out his load into her. 

And it wasn’t as if she didn’t get the feminine action she craved - no kidding about Jihl’s ‘support!’ - with the abundance of women in the sanctum’s forces that wanted to mark her as their slut every bit as much as the guys. They didn't all require the abundance of supplied artificial phalluses either, some opting to just pull their greaves down to their thighs and vigorously finger themselves until they sprayed her slender frame with their own juices. Though it had much the same effect as being glazed with semen, the change in pace was welcome and made her ‘punishment’ all the more enjoyable. It didn’t hurt that the way they spoke to her reminded her of a certain, special someone.

Really, her sole concern was keeping her dark hair unsoiled, but during her sessions even that could fall to the wayside as she became taken with lust. Like clockwork, she layed on one of the massage beds, bare as the day she was born with the intimidating ink on her left arm contrastly marking her maturity. Taut, yet squishy, her modest bust ended in two puffy nipples that were nigh constantly erect and her nether lips tingled as arousal slowly set in. She treated herself to her own skillfull touch as countless johns and janes unzipped and uncovered their musky crotches for her. They didn’t have the luxury to strip completely as their duties afforded them little downtime, but by the point a month had passed everyone had paid her a visit anyway, so no one could in good conscience report anyone else for odor. 

On one early morning in particular, they were quite smelly. Their hygiene had suffered since her sentencing, becoming progressively worse as more and more forgot to shower. And they couldn't be more excited to thrust their sexes in her face, velvety cocks and puffy folds rich with stink and hungering for some skin to rub against. The 7 foot tall giant wanted her foot, always her foot, giving her moisturized toes and heel a massage as much as a slow fuck. A more average sized regular copped a feel of her bottom while slapping her stomach with his long rod. Several more fought to jam theirs between her strong, slender fingers, settling to press their pricks together as she lazily grasped them.

Jihl, whose appearances were rare, was present and more content to take her time. She always made an impression upon Fang when she was around, generally 2 inches wide and 10 inches long. She called it Crystal Passion, something she had whispered in the l’Cie’s ear late one night while they were alone (the perks of her rank). It was a ribbed glass dildo mounted to her pelvis that she could attach and detach at will. The brunette heard rumors that it was specifically designed with her in mind.

Fortuitous for the Colonel, then, that it gave her exactly what she wanted. Fang, in truth, needed to be in her reclined position, because if Jihl showed up while she was standing, her knees would surely buckle. Just the sight of her drove the Oerban crazy, triggering intense sense memories. When the bespectacled officer stuffed her ass as she was doing right now, it blanked her mind, making her body reflexively tense and her mouth hang agape. Her lovely captors weren't ones to waste such an open invitation. A fat dick forced its way between her lips and slid back and forth within her. 

Her gags were staccato, strained, drool flowing out the corner of her mouth. Her eyes kept curling back into her head, driven by each thrust from the good officer. Amused by the cocky Pulsian’s silly state, the man yanked on her chain, causing a loud clang and her collar to dig into her neck. A blink of awareness flashed across her eyes, only to be fucked right back out of her again by Jihl. Laughing, he turned her head towards him and bobbed it on his meat, rubbing his hairy scrotum across her cheeks. After weeks of the more aggressive troops giving her extensive oral training - mounting her chest and face fucking her until her reflex stopped blocking them from full penetration - he submerged himself fully in her orifice with little difficulty, grinding his pelvis against her lips as they constricted around his glans. Her tongue slithered on and around him, soft tantalizing flesh stimulating his own. His resulting moans were accompanied by her muffled mewling and he felt his cock get harder at the idea of her pleasure.

The whore so clearly preferred the Colonel, so having her attentions turned to him, even if it was only because he coerced them from her, really made his balls churn. He was so ready to give her his seed, disappointed as he was that he was required to pull out and cum on her. Rules were rules, though, at least for now. Retreating from her tight throat, he stroked himself to completion over her saliva-covered face. He could swear he felt, _saw_ her lolling tongue licking at the underside of his shaft as Nabaat continued to ram her ass. It sent him over the edge, drawing out his hot, white offering. It came down on her face in thick strands, sliding down over the curve of her cheek and forehead and pooling around her eyes.

She remained dazed, though still vaguely aware, throughout the rest of the session. After the throatfucker finished, the others began to follow suit. Warm, viscous liquid rained down on her hands, feet, arms and legs, making a mess of her tan skin. Several loads sprayed across her breasts, intensifying the tingling she felt at her nerve endings. Two of the women squirted onto her stomach, creating a juicy river that flowed down to her pubis. It wasn’t a flattering look and was certainly the aspect of her new life that she hadn’t really gotten used to. She was sure that Jihl and the other officers loved seeing her used as a dumpster over and over, but she needed time to come round to it. There was so much to adjust to, like the way her anus gaped, sore and sensitive to the touch, after a full session.

Still, she couldn’t deny that she how it _felt_ , if not how it looked. That alone would be enough to carry her through the less attractive aspects of her sentence, cocooned in this gilded cage. It wasn’t home, but neither was home.


	2. True Repentance

What was it that he had said? How had he attempted to justify it?

“You have shown your willingness to accept your punishment, but I have yet to see true repentance from you.” He had removed the heavy collar from her neck, enabling her to rise from her cot. 

As luxurious as her work station was, her prison quarters were just that. Her optimistic outlook on her circumstances had been tested by the continuous encumberment of the rough metal; she could feel it changing the shape of her neck over time. To be released from it now had been surreal, especially with no other instruments to restrain her in sight. She had rubbed the indented skin, flinching from the sensation of the sickly texture that formed a ring above her collarbone. 

“Unpleasant, isn't it? Well, it certainly is not easy on the eyes. But it is a trial we must all endure for the time being.” He had turned to leave the cell, beckoning to her with a sideways glance. “Follow.”

And she had done so, cautiously walking behind him. While her captors had mostly played it fair so far, she couldn't be certain that she wouldn't become a target of foul play. His state of dress had not put her mind at ease either. Every soldier that had paid her a visit had done so in uniform. When he had approached her late this night, he had done so in a white bathrobe, clearly naked underneath. Even with her scant dress of tight top and briefs, she had felt overdressed.

He had led her, disoriented as she was, to his living chambers, entering without a word and stripping down to his bare ass as he moved towards his bedroom. The urge to take advantage of this opening had been overpowering. Without chains for the first time since her arrest, she could have fled, it might have been that easy. However, it could have just as easily been true that there were dozens of guards somewhere nearby, waiting for her to attempt escape. That thought had been enough to drive her forward, after the silver haired officer, eager to appear acquiescent.

He had laid down upon his mattress, nude and legs spread lazily, cock bobbing above his stomach. He had motioned for her to continue forwards, instructing her to crawl onto the bed. Though she had expected as much given the nature of her new life and did as instructed after a moment’s hesitation, she had found herself dumbfounded by the situation, blinking stupidly.

“Show me that you can desire men as fervently as you desire women.” He said, folding his arms behind his head.

What could she possibly say to that? It was simultaneously characteristic of the soldiers that used her as a cum dumpster and yet astonishingly presumptuous. The temptation to run for it became even stronger, but she was stopped again by that faint, gnawing unease. There was no way he was letting her move around freely without safeguards to keep her on the premises. Frowning, she resigned herself to her general plan to play along.

She rose to her knees, making the bed squeak, slipping her thumbs into the waistline of her briefs to pull the down, only to be halted by a grunt from him. “Put your lips to work. I need to feel the strength of your resolve to repent.” He bucked his hips for emphasis, causing his semi flaccid member to flop on his lap.

Sighing, she moved forward, settling on her stomach. Her head hovered over his crotch as she took his base between her thumb and forefinger and aimed it towards her mouth. She knew he was expecting ~~passion~~ repentance so she pushed through her reluctance and dove forward. Her lips parted, taking his crown between them. Her soft tongue swirled around the width of his glans, slipping inside his foreskin. A pungent masculine flavor bit at her taste buds, but she proceeded without so much as a flinch. As she descended upon his prick, she deliberately licked up more of his smegma.

She cleaned his tip, chunk by chunk, rhythmically bobbing her head on his length. The sensations threatened to make her gag, but if her age and experience had taught her anything, it was how to wear a smile. While she sucked his dick, her features shifted and curled, advertising her satisfaction, her lust. Her hand softly slid up and down his shaft, twisting in sync with the movements of her sinuous tongue. Though he maintained a stoic expression, the hammering of his pulse in her embrace was unmistakable, especially as he became fully erect. 

For a surface so smooth, he was _so hard_. She found herself taking perverse pleasure in her ability to stimulate him so well, and she wasn’t even truly trying yet. Her initial hesitation seemed ridiculous to her now. Of course she could fight her way out of this prison, but where would be the fun in that? Swallowing this boy’s pre cum while she massaged his velvety skin with her lips, watching his haughty demeanor slowly break down was something she knew she couldn’t miss. She knew she had to take advantage.

She popped off his tip, languidly jerking him as she leaned toward him. “You want to punish me?” She asked, exaggerating her already prominent accent. “That’s a laugh. I could do this all night. In fact,” she smirked, speeding up her stroking. “I am not going back to my cell until I have drained you entirely. Forget repentance, I want to fuck.”

She felt his sack tighten as her her pinky bumped it, the shape of his testicles fully pronounced. She knew from a month of experiences of having that bundle of flesh pressed against the curve of her rear end that he hadn’t shaved in quite a while. She gave his jewels a quick rub and licked her teeth as she felt him twitch in her grip.

“I know you just want an eager fucktoy to dip your cock into, same as the rest of your Cocoon soldiers.” She chuckled. She snatched one of his hands and pulled it toward her crotch, showing him how moist she was. “Well, I am not a toy, but I am eager. And you are not going to say no to me, are you?”

He grunted in affirmation.

“Good boy.” She flipped her hair, batting her lashes. “Feel free to touch me. I like handsy lays.”


	3. True Repentance II

Giving him a wink and arching her back, she slinked her way up his body, letting him see her shoulders work before straightening herself out as her crotch met his face. She leaned back, supporting her weight on his stomach, and spread her legs wide, rolling her hips above him. “I seem to be a bit dry. How about you top me off?” He glared up at her, remaining still. She responded with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, digging the heels of her palms into his abs. “You are already going to get to use my cunt as a cock sleeve. The least you can do is loosen me up first.

“What, you don’t like my scent?” She added, incredulous.

It was certainly strong, the layer of fabric between his nose and her folds doing little to contain it. It crawled its way into his brain, dampening his higher brain functions. The longer she lingered there in her crab squat, the harder he became, his testicles aching with desire. Her musk was pungent, alluring; he just wasn’t sure he enjoyed being directed by her.

Her expression showed that she recognized the issue. “Think of it this way: the hornier I am, the more I will be driven to pleasure you. So pretty please, suckle from my fruit.” She bumped his chin with her crotch for emphasis.

The silver-haired officer sighed, his curiosity outweighing his irritation. With some helpful scooching from her, he slipped her briefs off and pulled her ass towards him, flicking his tongue over her salty folds. Her flesh quivered, not sharing her smug pretense. It excitedly received his affections, blooming for him as he carefully explored its surface. A quiet purr came from her mouth and her lower body began to move rhythmically, inspiring him to explore her more intimately.

If it was prominent before, her scent was overpowering now, nearly making him dizzy as he licked between her lips into her tight canal. Pearls of pre cum oozed out of his urethra, dripping down the length of his shaft and gluing his pubes together as it bobbed. He could feel her cunt wrapped around him already, imagining himself bottoming out in her with her legs on his shoulders, moaning like a whore as their bodies collided in loud, wet smacks until he emptied his balls inside her… His scrotum tensed and he had to grip the base of his prick, the thought having turned him on a little too well.

Above him, Fang was losing herself in the very real sensations he was inflicting upon her sweet cunny, head tilted back and hips bucking against him, inviting him further in. And he silently obliged, tunneling in deeper and slathering her inner walls with copious saliva. She somehow became even wetter, washing his tongue in her fluids and inciting him to become even more aggressive in his servicing of her folds. 

One of his hands moved from her ass cheek to her sphincter, roughly slipping a finger inside it, stimulating her ass while he suckled her fruit, as she said. She squirmed between the two points of pleasure, her body only able to react. Both holes constricted around him, pulling at the intruders with wanton need. Her nails clawed at his stomach, leaving broken skin in their wake in trails of red. He grunted due to the pain, but diligently serviced her as she came. It didn’t take long for her regain her composure, cheeks flushed red and brow slick with sweat.

“Oh, you… dirty man.” She gasped, eyes lidded, and smiled stupidly. “You want to fuck your prisoner _that_ bad?”

He pulled away from her sex, still gripping her rear and mouth glistening with her juices, responding with a single word: “ _yes_.”

She let out a long, satisfied moan, bucking hard against him as he tried to dig back in. “Then tear this fucking shirt off of me and hold onto your dick. It would be a shame if you came too quickly ...the first time.”


End file.
